Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe
Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe is a mouse from Germany, & a recurring villain in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Posthumously voiced by Peter Sellers & mainly based on the heroic title character of the 1964 nuclear comedy "Dr. Strangelove", Fremdeliebe maintains a dark obsession with nuclear weaponry, & is intent on seeking revenge against the rodents of the world (who, he feels, have rejected him time & time again) by killing them all with his terrifying war devices, including the dreaded 'doomsday machine'. Though regarded as a villain by the majority of the GMD Fanfic Cast, Fremdeliebe is a rare example of a villain who still has noble & admirable qualities left in him (these are discussed in further detail later on). Appearance To be announced. Biography To be announced. Fursonality To be announced. Duality Of His Character To be announced. Fursonal Information Likes To be announced. Dislikes To be announced. Talents, Skills, & Abilities To be announced. Pastimes & Hobbies To be announced. Prized Possessions To be announced. Favorite Things To be announced. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts To be announced. Particular Habits To be announced. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers To be announced. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered To be announced. Extracurricular To be announced. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe *Die Kämpfe Von Einem Mauswissenschaftler *Tanzen Sie Mit Tod *Interview With A Madmouse *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Behind The Facade *The Power Of One *4 Days To Save The World *After The Golden Years *The Last Days Of Dr. Fremdeliebe *Red Alert More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Dr. Fremdeliebe Lab-Mouse: All right, Verrückte Maus, it’s time for your medication. Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: I don’t take any medications. Didn’t you read my physical examination report? -- "Die Kämpfe Von Einem Mauswissenschaftler" Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Anyway, as you can tell, I had a very warm reception in Mouse London...& I found it was much more enjoyable, compared to the reception of my ideas in Mouse Germany... Anastasia McCheese: And why’s that? Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Because of the fact that anybody at all would applaud for me & congratulate my genius without mocking me behind my back. -- "Interview With A Madmouse" "Ach, what a terrible mess we have here! Nothing a little spring cleaning won’t fix, however!" -- "Interview With A Madmouse" "I was so close, so close!" -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" "I can’t bring myself to invent again, Amy! And even if I did, I could never truly bring back my original inventions...No replica of anything I’ve made could ever replace mein kinder, my little children..." -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Amy, why do you want to help me so much? Amy: Because I love you, Heinrich...I love you, & I care for you...I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Amy, you foolish girl...You poor, foolish girl! -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Do you realize what you are saying? Do you understand the words that are tumbling out of your mouth? Amy: Yes, Heinrich. I understand them completely. -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" Concerned Woman: You could have been seriously injured, if not killed! Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Fraulein, that is precisely what I was hoping would happen. -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" Amy: Please don’t throw your life away...Think about what you’re doing! Think about how this will affect the rodents you leave behind...Think about how sad your parents will feel...Think about how sad your fans & admirers will feel... Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: What fans & admirers? -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" "Amy, mein liebling, don’t worry about me. Just go off to meet the other servants...& be thankful you’re still living your own life." -- "Tanzen Sie Mit Tod" "The only thing that sustains one through life is the consciousness of the immense inferiority of everybody else, & this is a feeling that I have always cultivated." -- "The Baker Street Family Chronicles: The Bat Boy" "Sometimes, I wonder if I’m in my right mind...Then, it passes off, & I’m as intelligent as ever!" -- "The Baker Street Family Chronicles: The Bat Boy" Gadget McBride: Golly, Dr. Fremdeliebe, you’re a genius! Dr. Dawson: You’re insane! Dr. Heinrich Fremdeliebe: Dr. Dawson, how could you suggest such a ridiculous thing like that?!...I’ll have you know that there is a fine line between genius & insanity. I have erased that line. -- "The Baker Street Family Chronicles: The Bat Boy" More to be announced. Songs Performed By Dr. Fremdeliebe "The Baker Street Family Chronicles": *"Solitary Craftsmouse" *"This Is The Moment" *"We'll Meet Again" (duet with Basil Of Baker Street) "4 Days To Save The World": *"Beyond The Stars" *"Tomorrow Belongs To Me" More to come soon. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History To be announced. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Villains Category:Characters from Germany or of German extraction Category:Lutheran-Christians Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Capricorns Category:Single characters Category:Straight characters Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Multilingual characters